Chairs with backrests have been known for a long time. As said known chairs are extremely bulky in the assembled state, the latter are generally supplied in a partly assembled form. The chairs are then assembled on site. This often requires a high degree of manual skill and is therefore generally associated with certain difficulties. A tool is also required for this. The disassembly is often difficult as well.